My Beautiful Disaster
by HeartfeltPleas
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight after almost defeating Naraku so she goes home. What will Inuyasha do? Kagome finds her guitar and starts a song. songfic INUxKAG 4EVA


**What-is-a-emo-hippie- What's up people?!?!? I'm doing great! Thanks for asking. This is my fourth fanfic and yes it is a songfic. The last three were SasuSaku, AxelOc, and Amuto. This one is Inuyasha and Kagome. YAY ME!!!! (Thank you Suite Life of Zack and Cody XD) Oh and btw I don't own Inuyasha and never will. The bunny won't get Inuyasha for me. CURSE YOU EVIL BUNNY OVERLORD OF DARKNESS!!!! Oh well, at least I still get Shugo Chara, Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Naruto. **

**Ikuto, Nagehiko, Kukai, Gray, Natsu, Loki, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Zexion, Leon, Tidus, Cloud, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke- Oh. Crap.**

**What-is-a-emo-hippie- Oh yeah, you guys are screwed. Enjoy, minna-chan!**

**JOIN THE BUNNY IN HIS JOURNEY TO WORLD CONQUEST!!! WE HAVE DARKNESS, HOT ANIME GUYS, AND COOKIES. YOU CAN'T RESIST THE POWER OF COOKIES!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome/Inuyasha

"OSUWARI!!!"

A small orange haired kitsune sighed as he heard the all too familiar yell and scream of pain. He turned to the cream and black colored two-tailed cat demon beside him. "They really need to stop fighting don't they, Kirara?" The small kitten mewed in agreement as they heard Kagome enter Kaede's small hut. Sango and Miroku looked up as she began to pack her objects in her yellow backpack.

"Are ye going away again, Kagome?" Kaede asked, straightening from over the pot of stew she was making. The black haired eighteen year old nodded as she put the first aid kit in the already overflowing bag. "That stupid baka, Inuyasha. Can't stop talking for one minute to consider my feelings. I was injured too in that last battle with Naraku!"

All of them had run into Naraku yet again along with Kouga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru. Naraku had escaped but had first felt the fury of Tetsuiga's Adament Barrage. All of them had had minor injuries. Shippo had a broken paw and some bruises,(poor ShippoL) Sango had a fractured hip and a minor concussion, Miroku had a sprained leg and four broken ribs, Kagome had the least injuries, with a giant bruise on her shoulder and hands from firing the arrow that had struck Naraku where his heart should be, and Inuyasha had a gaping hole through his midsection and all the bones in his right hand were shattered. Poor them.

And now the stupid silver haired hanyou, Inuyasha, had pissed off Kagome. Again. All ears perked up as they heard angry yells getting closer and closer to the hut where he would probably be killed by a long torturous round of Osuwari vs. Name Calling. Guess who will win.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WENCH…"

"Shut up, you STUPID BAKA!!!!"

"WHY SHOULD I? IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT!!!"

"ABOUT WHAT?!?!?! ALL YOU DO IS TALK ABOUT KIKYO!!! IT GETS PRETTY ANNOYING HEARING YOU TALK ABOUT NOTHING BUT HER!!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT KIKYO THAT WAY, WENCH OR I WILL PERSONNALLY---"

"SHUT UP, INUYASHA!!!!"

"MAKE ME, BITCH!"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Silence. All there was was a giant Inuyasha shaped crater and moans of pain coming from it. All the occupants sighed and anime stress marks appeared on their forehead.(Those are so KAWAII!!!!) Kagome hitched her gigantic backpack up and headed out the door, ignoring the muffled screams for her to return from a silver eared hanyou.

Shippo got up from his spot beside Kirara and looked into the small crater. "She really got you good that time, Inuyasha. Hopefully when she returns she'll bring more ninja food and suckers." Miroku looked over to the small kitsune and in a solemn tone remarked, "If she returns, Shippo."

Miroku looked down to his cursed wind tunnel in his right hand. 'When we kill Naraku, I'll finally be free of this family curse.' He then looked over to the woman beside him that was looking after where Kagome had just left. 'Only then will I be free to marry Sango.'

He looked over to the long haired and legged brunette that had captured his heart. Unlike the usual women he chose, she did something different when his _cursed hand _grasped per said lower back area. Instead of giggling with false glee, she hit him. HARD. With her giant, not to mention VERY HEAVY, Harikotsu (SC, PLEEZ!). When he had tried to lift it once he almost dropped it and had to resort to dragging it. Not fun.

Sango looked up at him with her big brown eyes and settled her head on his shoulder. He in turn laid his head on hers in an unspoken agreement of the love and trust they had in each other. Now if only Inuyasha and Kagome could see their own….

chocolatechocolatechocolatechocolatechocolatechocolatechocolatechocolate

While Miroku was staring at his beloved, Kagome Higurashi reached the well that linked the Warring States Era and the 21st century. It had been too long since she had last been home. But it was mainly because she was off fighting Naraku and usually Inuyasha forced her to stay by evil and benign means. (Inuyasha- HEHEHE!!!! I'm evil. XD)

She shook her head, sending her black hair flying, and eased herself over the edge of the wooden well, jumped, and was quickly engulfed in a familiar pink light. Her eyes glowed with a sense of pride, anger, and hurt. It was all that stupid Inuyasha-baka's fault.

As she touched the ground in the old well once more, she was 500 years later in the 21st century. (I get to use that sentence and it makes sense! LOLZ!) She walked over to the ladder and raised herself out of the well, wincing when she got a splinter and what not.

Finally, she reached the top and heaved herself over, letting her arm muscles relax after being cramped from the journey between eras.

"Kami… That's a long way up."

The raven-haired girl pushed her arms over her head and stretched before stifling a sleepy yawn.

"All I want right now is a nice hot bath and a good nights sleep." she said, before exiting the well-house and heading up to the shrine where she, her mother, her grandfather, and her little brother Sota resided.

As she reached the door she tapped her right foot on the doormat and pulled open the door.

"MOM!!! I'm home." No answer.

Kagome looked around before noticing a note on the table. Picking it up she muttered, "Nani?"

_Kagome,_

_If you come back from your adventures, while we are gone, we just want you to know that we are at your aunts in Okoto for a month. She just had her baby and wishes for us to help out a bit. We will be back on April 4__th__. Have fun!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome's mouth dropped and she looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was March 28th. Crap. She then sighed and walked upstairs, plopping herself down on the pink bedspread, forgetting all about the bath. No one was here with her for a week or two. Damn.

She sat back up and looked to her closet which held her guitar. She hadn't played in a while….. She walked over and opened the closet, pulling out the cherry wood guitar. She then sat back down on her bed and plucked a few strings trying to figure out her mood.

As she figured it out, she was oblivious to the pink light that glowed from the well-house, quickly followed by a figure in red running into her house.

**Inuyasha's PoV**

I entered her house, noticing that that no lights were on and I couldn't find anyone's scent except for Kagome's. Hmmmmmmm…. Everyone else must be gone.

I ran up to her room, ready to yell and be killed, when I heard music coming from Kagome's room. It was Kagome and the way she played the music was another beautiful thing about her. Suddenly she began to sing.

**Kagome's PoV**

I played a few notes before finding my mood and opened my mouth to sing.

_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damned as he seems, and more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I try to change him my whole world could cave in_

_Just ain't right No it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know I don't what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's magic and myth as strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see_

_But do I try to save him so hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight baby hold me tight_

_Oh and I don't know I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_He's soft to the touch but frayed at the ends he breaks_

_He's never enough but still he's more than I can take_

_Oh and I don't know I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful, Oh lord he's so beautiful_

_He's beautiful_

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes that lay unshed. While she had been playing the song, thoughts of Inuyasha and her had run through her head. But one particular image remained. And what was this image? Their first kiss…. EVER.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and in walked……

"Inuyasha…."

Kagome stared at the red cloaked hanyou and just sat there as he walked to her slowly, as if spending each moment thinking about what to say, his silver hair hanging loose and free like always, yellowish-gold eyes glittering.

"Kagome….. I heard what you just did."

Kagome blushed. _Oh, crap._ "Y-you heard that…"

He nodded and his left ear twitched, a sign that he was thinking. (RR- *gasp* / Inu- What? / RR- You know how to think. / Minna-san- * Insert sweat drop.) He walked over and sat on the pink bedspread beside her.

"Kagome…… Did you mean that?"

She looked at him, curiosity evident in her big brown eyes. "Mean what, Inuyasha?"

"That I was…. A beautiful disaster.."

Kagome looked away quickly and nodded, a cheery colored blush already rising on her porcelain cheeks. Inuyasha grabbed the tip of her chin and moved it so she was staring directly into his eyes. She blushed even deeper as she noticed the short distance between them. All she would have to do was lift up a bit and…..

"Kagome!"

She stopped staring at his lips and looked up to his eyes. They were even closer now and their breath mingled and combined.

"Would you really do all that stuff you said? In the song, I mean."

She nodded once more and looked away. Suddenly she felt him pull her closer and felt something warm on her lips. _Inuyasha's lips._ Oh kami. Inside she heard something screaming "YES! YES!" but didn't pay attention to it. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned in more, savoring the flavor of his lips, which was strangely reminding her of cherries, vanilla, and butterscotch, three of her favorite things.

On the outside she was just making out with a REALLY sexy hanyou, but on the inside she was going crazy. 'OHMAGAWD!!!! WE ARE KISSING INUYASHA!!!! HELL 2 THE YEAH!!!' O Kagome slapped the I Kagome. 'Urusai!'

Suddenly there came a need for something very important. Air. Yeah that might help just a bit. They pulled away with faces red and rested their foreheads against the others.

"Kagome…."

"Hm?"

"Will you stay with me? In the feudal era, I mean."

"Of course, my beautiful disaster."

**THE END!!!!!**

**What-is-an-emo-hippie- OMG! It took me forever to finish this! Its true though. Inuyasha is a beautiful disaster, just like Ikuto Tsukiyomi. ( Me and Teirra-chan- IKUTO-KUN!!!!!! Ikuto- SHIT!!!) Anywho I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!! IF I GET FLAMES I KILLIE OYU WITH DARKNESS OF BUNNY!!!**


End file.
